This invention relates generally to customer services, and more specifically to methods and systems for accessing turbine engine aircraft components repair order information and services.
Manufacturers of aircraft engines normally provide repair and inspection services for engine and engine components. However, after an inspection of the engine has been completed, or engine component parts sent in for repair have been repaired, communicating the inspection results to engine owners, e.g. customers, has typically been a time consuming and potentially frustrating process for both the engine manufacturer and the customer. Currently communicating inspection results from incoming inspections of aircraft engines or component parts typically involves reporting the results in tabular form, and submitting the reports to customers via mail or facsimile. In addition, variations in the inspections of different facilities is a source of customer concern.
It would be desirable to provide incoming inspection reports to customers which include information in addition to known tabular reports. Since, customers often desire photographs of damaged components or parts found during the incoming inspections, it would be further desirable to have a system capability that provides customers with photographs of damaged components or parts found during incoming inspections. It would be further desirable to provide quotes for repair services, linkage to new spare parts replenishment, and inspection standardization to reduce variations between repair facilities.